


3,625 miles away

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is awesome at dirty talk, Day 8: Skype sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Writing Challenge, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, model!kise, pro basketball player!aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouta~<3\(-.-\): Aominecchiiiii~~ I miss you so much, Daiki! Paris is still wonderful!! Can we skype? I’m free for an hour or two and I miss your handsome face~<3 love you.</p><p>You: yea, sounds good. call u when i get it set up. </p><p>Ryuota~<3\(-.-\): <333333 </p><p>or: Day 8-Skype sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	3,625 miles away

**Author's Note:**

> NEW FAVE
> 
> this one is a little longer and i like it a lot

Basketball practiced ended early that afternoon, leaving Aomine with free time. It’s pretty cold out today, so Aomine has to bundle up to fight the chill of the New York air. He wraps a scarf that Kise made him during his knitting phase in college around his neck. It’s bright yellow, with green poms on either end and it’s absolutely horrid, but Kise always lights up when Aomine wears it.

Aomine misses Kise already. He’s been in Paris for fashion week for about three weeks, not only one, and it’s starting to frustrate Aomine, romantically and sexually. He just wants to cuddle his boyfriend and cheat on his diet by eating ice cream so coach can yell at him tomorrow and then maybe rim Kise until he’s shaking.

It takes him a while to take the subway home. He’d rather get a taxi, but Aomine has nowhere to be and sometimes it’s nice when fans recognize him. A teenage boy recognizes him and they talk about his dunk during his game against the Lakers. It was a close game, but in the end the Knicks barely won, holding on to their lead with a buzzer beater in the last seconds. It’s nice to talk basketball with someone other than his teammates. He talks about the rest of the season with the kid and then has to leave the subway, parting with a picture and an autograph.

Aomine feels his phone buzz in his pocket when he gets in the apartment door. He takes off his thick jacket, but leaves the scarf on.

_Ryouta~ <3\\(-.-\\): Aominecchiiiii~~ I miss you so much, Daiki! Paris is still wonderful!! Can we skype? I’m free for an hour or two and I miss your handsome face~<3 love you._

_You: yea, sounds good. call u when i get it set up._

_Ryuota~ <3\\(-.-\\): <333333_

Aomine rolls his eyes, amused with Kise’s antics, but he misses him so much that he plays along.

_You: <3_

_Ryouta~ <3\\(-.-\\): WHO ARE YOU YOU ARE NOT MY DAIKI_

Aomine doesn’t reply. He sets up their laptop on the bed and sits cross-legged while waiting for Skype to load. He finds his contacts menu and clicks Kise’s name, which is followed by too many emoticons to count. Aomine smiles, expression fond. He loves Kise so much that it doesn’t even annoy him.

Kise’s face shows up a few seconds later. He’s blurry, but he’s Kise and his face is shining with undeniable happiness. Aomine resists the urge to reach out and caress the screen, because he’ll only be disappointed when he touches screen and not Kise’s soft hair.

“Daiki! I miss you!” Kise complains. He pouts, pursing his lips, and Aomine just wants to kiss him. Just once. It’d tide him over for a few more days, if need be. He’s so touch-starved. He wants Kise home.

“You too,” Aomine says, never one to be too wordy.

“But I love Paris! You have to come here with me for a vacation one day. It’s so beautiful. I love looking at everything it as to offer. The museums, the architecture. I’m upset that I have to model. It’s almost a waste of time when I’m in such a gorgeous place.”

“I bet I can pick out the most gorgeous thing there,” Aomine says. It’s worth the cheesy line to see Kise blush bright red, even if the image isn’t the best quality.

Kise says, “You’re such a flirt.” Then, “Prettier than the Mona Lisa?”

“There’s no comparison,” Aomine says sincerely.

Kise’s arm reaches out, and Aomine’s pretty sure he actually _is_ touching the screen where Aomine is. Kise’s expression turns wistful and Aomine just wants to make him look bright and happy and healthy again.

“I love you, Daiki,” Kise says softly.

“You too.”

“I miss you. I miss your kisses, your hands.”

Kise ducks his head down and Aomine’s sure he’s blushing in that moment. He craves a view, so Aomine says, “I need to kiss you soon or I might die.” There’s a strangled noise in response, garbled by the poor quality, but Aomine can tell Kise is embarrassed. Aomine isn’t usually this tender, but he’s lonely and he wants Kise home soon.

“I’ll be home in two days, Daiki,” Kise assures him.

“I don’t know if I can wait two days to get my hands on you, Ryouta,” Aomine confesses. He licks his lips and Kise groans.

“What are you going to do to me?”

“I’m going to press you against the door first, kiss you all over. You don’t have shoots for a few weeks after this stupid event, so I’m going to leave marks all over you. Can’t wait to see you covered in them.”

“Daiki,” Kise breathes. He tilts his head to the side reflexively, making a happy breathy noise in the back of his throat. “I want you to touch me. I want you to fuck me into the mattress.”

“Mmm, I think I’d like to take my time with you first. Maybe just eat you out until you come all over yourself. I was thinking about that today when I left practice, actually.” Aomine feels his dick getting hard and he’s starting to feel less coherent.

Kise bites his lip and he looks flushed. “That sounds perfect. You’re so good with your mouth, Daiki. I love being under you.”

“After that, I think I’ll fuck you slowly. Make you cry and beg for it.” Aomine’s surprising himself with how bold he’s being, but he’s always had a filthy mouth and it gets them off, so why worry?

Kise runs a hand over his chest, tweaking one of his nipples on the way down and Aomine says, “Take off your shirt. Please?” Kise readily complies. Once he’s bare-chested, he scrapes his nails across his nipples. His mouth drops open, but he stays silent.

“Daiki, I want you to. You feel so good inside me. You make me feel so, so good. Fuck.” Aomine hears the unmistakable sound of a zipper and then Kise’s cock is out, in view of the camera. Aomine is fully hard, and Kise already broke the ice, so he palms himself through his jeans. Kise looks so good, like he always does.

“I love you, Ryouta. You’re gorgeous. I just want to hold you in my arms, fuck you like I own you, sweet and slow and then hard and fast, until you’re screaming my name. I want you to ride me, bounce on my cock. And then I want you to fuck me, make me shake and writhe under you,” Aomine confesses. He rarely bottoms, but every time Kise makes him enjoy it more and more. He gets his cock out and he’s already leaking, so hard for Kise. Seeing him all riled up and talking about his fantasies is turning Aomine on more than he thought it would. He’s close to coming.

Kise’s jaw goes slack and Aomine can hear him panting his name, over and over. The image is grainy, but he sees Kise come far before he thought he would. Kise lets out a high whine, crying out Aomine’s name. Aomine groans, finally reaching out to touch the screen where Kise’s still shaking with orgasm. He shudders through his own orgasm, biting his lip to hold back any other noises.

Kise smiles, languid and happy. “I can’t wait to act out your fantasy, Aominecchi,” Kise teases.

Aomine grins a wicked grin. “Me either.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr name is pessimisticprose


End file.
